A Certain Kind of Dessert
by Em Lee Squared
Summary: Barnaby is a chef and Kotetsu is his spice-a rare and precious spice which creates a culinary masterpiece out of every food it touches.


Barnaby has always been a fan of Italian food. He loves pasta and salads and breads, the strongly flavored vinaigrettes and olives and variety of cheeses, the rich tomato sauces and perfectly seasoned meatballs. Most of all, he loves tiramisu. It's hard to find a dessert that even compares to the creamy texture and mixture of sharp coffee and sweet cream. It's not often that he allows himself to eat it—he prefers to keep it at a distance and save it for the most special of occasions, which only makes his satisfaction that much greater whenever he finally allows himself a taste. Allowing it to remain a rare delicacy makes it that much sweeter, that much more delightful when he slips the first spoonful into his mouth.

Kotetsu watches him with amusement as his eyes close and he savors the taste he loves so very much. He tries to pick out the individual flavors but soon gives it up as an impossibility. Besides, it's best to allow them to mix together, for that is when the fullest taste is achieved. Every ingredient is there for a reason—picking them apart only destroys the experience.

"Bunny, you look like you've never tasted food before."

Barnaby doesn't answer, afraid that if he opens his mouth the flavor held within will somehow escape and the majesty of it all will be ruined. He only grins at Kotetsu and scoops another small spoonful out of the flute and holds it to Kotetsu's lips. His emerald eyes lighten expectantly, inviting Kotetsu to share the experience with him. Kotetsu rolls his eyes but accepts Barnaby's offer, licking his lips before opening his mouth to take in the spoonful Barnaby offers him. It's not Kotetsu's favorite dessert, but it's good, and soon he's opening his mouth for another bite.

The blond is tempted not to give it to him. It's _his _tiramisu, after all, _his _special treat.

The spark of an idea flashes in Barnaby's mind and his eyes widen as the possibilities suddenly make themselves apparent.

"Perfect," he whispers, not removing his eyes from Kotetsu's confused face.

"Bunny, why are you—"

"Shirt. Off."

"Wha—"

"Take you shirt off!" It's not a suggestion, more of a desperate demand as Barnaby's breathing quickens and his heart pounds in his chest.

Kotetsu only shakes his head and loosens his tie, muttering something about rabbits and their sex drive and how all Barnaby had to do was ask nicely instead of being so _demanding_.

It's the mixture of sweet and bitter tastes and the combination of wet and creamy textures that make tiramisu the perfection that it is, but Barnaby knows of another ingredient that would make the dessert even more heavenly. It's very rare, and only one person in the world has access to this delicious ingredient. Kotetsu's shirt slides off his broad shoulders to reveal a tan, muscled chest.

Barnaby is that one person in the world, and he's so very lucky.

He guides Kotetsu to lean against the arm of the couch in a slightly reclined position, his chest and stomach exposed to Barnaby's whims and at his mercy. Kotetsu wets his lips again, letting his tongue linger and making sure Barnaby sees its motion before it slides back behind Kotetsu's teeth. Barnaby bites his lip in return, trying to contain himself and noticing with rapid breaths how he's already feeling strained against his pants.

"I want to try something," he mutters so quietly it's almost a whisper, and the smoldering look Kotetsu gives him in return is more than enough for Barnaby to know he has permission to proceed.

With a hand trembling from excitement, Barnaby places a dollop of tiramisu on Kotetsu's lips but only waggles his finger at the man when he tries to lick it off and eat it. "Did I say you could have that? It's mine."

Kotetsu's eyebrows draw together in a scowl but Barnaby is pleased with trailing more tiny dollops of dessert along Kotetsu's collarbones and chest, making sure to leave a generous amount on each of the nipples Barnaby knows to be so sensitive. Kotetsu hisses in a sharp breath at the chill of the cream on his skin and shivers as his nipples harden beneath the dessert. It's no longer a mystery what Barnaby plans to do, and the thought sends tingling heat rushing to his groin just as Barnaby takes the first taste.

His lips are warm and the wetness of his tongue warmer still against Kotetsu's skin, and he makes sure to leave not a drop of tiramisu left. He starts at Kotetsu's neck, swiping sweetness from Kotetsu's throat with a single long drag of his tongue. The minutely salty taste of Kotetsu's skin adds a new flavor to the tiramisu that Barnaby _loves_ and it's obvious from the hunger in his eyes that he wants more. Kotetsu closes his eyes, trying to relax, but his muffled groans and whimpers of satisfaction let Barnaby know that he is anything but bored.

The blond licks the dessert away from Kotetsu's lips with a lewd kiss and Kotetsu barely has time to teasingly bite at Barnaby's lower lip before he's back at Kotetsu's chest, lapping up cream and coffee-soaked cake from the man's sensitive nubs. Kotetsu's cock is _throbbing _at the sensation of Barnaby's tongue flicking against his nipple, then sliding over it so thoroughly to make sure he misses not a single spot of cream. Lips close around the soft nub and suck it lightly and Kotetsu can't help himself from reaching down to tear his belt away and free his cock, now twitching with arousal, from the confines of his pants. Barnaby moves across his chest and Kotetsu is shameless, stroking his own cock, reddened and hard and aching for release so soon, but Barnaby won't allow him any such pleasure just yet. His hand lowers atop Kotetsu's and pulls it away, replacing the touch of skin with a thorough helping of dessert.

The rest of the tiramisu is spooned from the flute and slathered messily all over Kotetsu's cock, the sliding of the cool cream and the stickiness of the cake almost enough to make him come without any further help from Barnaby. He holds himself though, somehow manages to control himself knowing that it will be all the better if he waits and comes down Barnaby's throat. He tries to clear his thoughts and stop thinking about the way his seed would dribble down Barnaby's chin amongst a bit of whipped cream—

Barnaby's tongue flicks over the swollen head first, lapping up the savory sweetness of dessert, and then his lips and tongue are dragging languidly up the underside of his cock and down the side from base to tip. Kotetsu throws his head back over the arm of the couch and moans, desperate and needing to spill himself into Barnaby's mouth but waiting because he knows it's still too soon.

He manages to hold himself, even as full lips part and engulf him, even as Barnaby's mouth stretches so perfectly over the base of his cock and he's gagging as the tip of his nose presses against Kotetsu's abdomen. The slick noises from the back of Barnaby's throat are what finally throw Kotetsu over the edge. He can't _wait _anymore, and he finally allows himself release down Barnaby's eager throat. Every bit of him is swallowed up and Barnaby pulls back to suck thoroughly at Kotetsu's head, drawing every last drop from him and hungrily swallowing whatever he can to accent his dessert.

Kotetsu's lost in mindless frenzy even in his afterglow. His whole body is tingling and sticky and wet with a mixture of Barnaby's saliva and his own sweat, and he tiredly, affectionately tangles his hands in blond curls and mumbles something Barnaby doesn't understand.

Barnaby's licking his lips, gazing up at Kotetsu with half-lidded eyes and smiling proudly at the effectiveness of his mixed ingredients. He is the chef and Kotetsu is his rare and precious spice—a spice which creates a culinary masterpiece out of whatever food it touches.


End file.
